castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Crimson Stabber/@comment-25335357-20150505062910
If you're actually love this quest, I've been include this one: • The description of the Quest, also when you're describe the description, but I would make that better for those visitors would like that. If you're love the first one, reply this one, and I would be happy! • For the next in the first header, there is a howto category - How to Complete the Quest, which there you'll know some of the guides here and you can have a chance to complete that quest! For better reason, if you'll see another for better, please scroll down! • For the next in the second header, when you will see the short info about the required item - Assassin's Dagger, you may see without going to more links (anyway, it is not exist the page), what is the stats, plus with the description, with the better info about this one (you make you happy) - Trivia!!! Includes with the Usages, Purposes and the Strengths and the Weaknesses of the 2 items you've been combined to get Assassin's Dagger, Trusty Dagger and Ruby Shard . • For the Trivia, if you're quite bored, and you need some Trivias like on Kingdom Rush Wiki, it would help you amaze, and happy if there is a history or what.... Anyways, it is very cool to view, when some of the visitors (even you) even when they are not playing Castaway 2 or playing Castaway 2, they would view the Trivia first before the guides. • For the next of the sub header of the 3rd header, there is a Usage/Purpose/Strengths and the Weaknesses of the 2 Combining Items, there you can what items that you've combined to get the required item, for the weapons, it is Strengths and Weaknesses, while when the items would be combined are not weapons, it is Uses of the ___ (the blank represent of the non-weapon item that it is included to combine). • For the next of the 3rd header, it is called Rewards when Completed the Quest. Which means there you can see if what are the rewards that Sigil would give it to you when completed the current quest you're needed to complete. For this one, all Crafting Quests give you EXP, from this one, gives you 150 EXP from the Sigil, as you'll reach last Crafting Quest (or before the last Crafting Quest), big EXP would give it the Sigil to you. So keep completing the Quests to make you better. • With additional navigation, for more info about the navigation, please click here for more detail. So it is my 25th day to be here with edits for everyday, I am starting to contribute on April 11, 2015, but there is no local admins like Mathwiz100, if I can notice where are everybody who has an account. And 5 days left before 30 days here in Wiki, which means I would earn another Gold badge. If you have a question, please leave your message in my talk page to reply your message with a good and better message, within an answer or a question. :) Do not worry, I am your friendly user!!! Dated May 5, 2015 6:29 AM (UTC)